Infants of mothers who remain depressed postpartum develop depressed behavior during early interactions and experience later developmental delays. The purposes of this research are: 1) to find predictors of the mothers' and infants' continuing depression; 2) based on those predictors to identify those mothers and infants that will need early intervention and to provide intervention for those dyads. In the longitudinal study on identifying risk factors for continuing depression a number of measures (depression, social support, sleep/wake and face-to-face interaction behavior, temperament, heart rate, vagal tone, EEG, EMG and catecholamine/cortisols) will be monitored at birth through 3 years in 200 dyads. In addition, we will conduct a follow-up study from years 3 to 10 on children who were seen as depressed infants. Using a regression model, a cumulative risk index will be formed to determine the variance accounted for by these variables. In another sample of 200 depressed dyads, those expected to remain depressed will be identified based on the high risk index and randomly assigned to intervention or control groups at three months in an attempt to alleviate infant depression by reducing depressed maternal behavior. For this program all mothers will receive high school education, vocational training and free daycare. One group will receive an additional "parent coaching" intervention designed to reduce those maternal behaviors that are likely to contribute to infant depression including depressed mood of the mothers (by music mood induction/relaxation therapy/massage), enhancing sensitivity to infant cues (by infant massage and limitation/interaction coaching) and reducing negative attributions of infant behavior (by video and auditory feedback). The effects of these on infant mood, behavior, growth, development and the immune system will be assessed across the first three years of life. Finally, a number of process-oriented studies will be conducted on the perception and production of emotional expressions in these depressed dyads.